This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a pressure control device, and tools for installation and retrieval of the pressure control device.
A pressure control device is typically used to seal off an annular space between an outer tubular structure (such as, a riser, a housing on a subsea structure in a riser-less system, or a housing attached to a surface wellhead) and an inner tubular (such as, a drill string, a test string, etc.). At times it may be desired for components (such as, bearings, seals, etc.) of the pressure control device to be retrieved from, or installed in, an outer housing (such as, a riser housing).
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating pressure control devices. In particular, it would be desirable to provide for convenient and efficient installation and retrieval of pressure control device components respectively into and out of an outer housing.